A shovel is a tool for digging, lifting, and moving bulk materials such as soil, coal, gravel, sand, or snow. Most of the shovels are hand tools consisting of a broad scoop fixed to a handle. Even though the type of scoop depends upon the type of bulk material that the shovel is utilized, the handle can be categorized into three different types. For example, a snow shovel handle can be either a straight handle, a bent handle, and combination of long handle and short handle. The oldest shovel design is the straight handle. But, the straight handle is by far the worst shovel for user's back since there is virtually no leverage as the strain on the back is obvious after hours of work. The bent handle increases the leverage in comparison to the straight handle. However, when the scoop is loaded with snow and picked up by the user, the snow would begin to fall out due to the angle of the scoop. As a result, users have to bend down or bend one's knees to keep the snow on the scoop thus providing stain on their back and knees. The combination of a long handle and short handle provides better leverage compared to straight handle or the bent handle since users are not bending the back much. But after a little while, users begin to feel aggravated muscles that were never really utilized within daily activities. The extra handle, the short front handle, which is positioned halfway up the main handle provides some leverage and causes more work for the muscles. Plus, users have to bend down or bend their knees to keep the snow from falling out thus providing strain on their back and knees.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to maximum leverage while lifting snow by any person of height, while maintaining a straight back and putting back strain to a bare minimum and pushing through hard snow easier. More specifically, a scoop of the present invention is removably mounted to a straight leverage handle and a bent handle of the present invention that are manufactured into the singular body. The straight leverage handle provides great pushing and pulling power and chomping power to separate snow easier and is primarily used for the lifting power of the scoop. The bent handle is primarily used for keeping the user's back straight when lifting and brings the user a little closer to the scoop thus providing guidance and stability. The straight leverage handle improves the leverage by lifting the scoop as close as possible to the user through the handle grip of the straight leverage handle. As a result, the present invention creates a unique shovel that makes it easier for snow collecting and lifting while maintaining a straight back with less chance of a pulled muscle, tendon, or a spine injury.